


Stick to What You're Good At.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Stick to What You're Good At.

A bell was ringing as Q pushed open the door and entered the house.

“Bloody hell James, I’ve just come through the door, ring that once more and I’ll stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.” 

He grinned as the bell rang once more in defiance then went silent.  
He hurried to the kitchen and left his shopping then gulping down some water and kicking off his shoes he ran up the stairs two at a time.  
He had noticed Lorna, the physio, driving away as he turned into the road, so he knew James had not been alone that long, but however much he may complain about the bell ringing, he would not ignore it.  
He pushed open the bedroom door and found James standing on his own two feet.

Q grinned delightedly. “About time, you’ve loafed around long enough.”

James grinned back. “Lorna’s been taking the traction off, for a short while each day, and we’ve been practising me standing up and walking. I wanted to surprise you.”

He held his arms out and Q moved closer to hug James and tilt his head for a kiss.

He helped Bond settle back down onto the bed and James rolled them over.

“Perhaps we can get back to normality around here, it’s been ages since we’ve made love.”

Q’s eyes popped wide. “So last night didn’t count? Because I’m certain I had my mouth round you at some point,”

James laughed. “Yes it counted, well a little.”

“So what you mean is we haven’t had the kind of sex that you like best when you’re in total control.” 

James laughed again, “Now you know I’m always happy when you tie me up and have your way with me, but I know that I can move if I want to.  
Being totally helpless isn’t much fun.”  
He stripped off his own clothes and then took his time undressing his partner, making love, using all of his body to make Q happy, his fingers, his hands, lips, mouth, tongue, until Q was pleading and moaning.

“Thank you.”

“Mmm yes it was good, for me too.”

“No thank you for looking after me these past few weeks, I know I’ve been a pain sometimes.”

“You would do the same for me.”

“Of course I would, but let’s face it you don’t get yourself into the kind of situations where you put yourself in danger.  
You’re too clever for that.” He smiled at his lover.

They dozed, wrapped together, arms and legs entwined.  
James fell asleep. when he awoke he reached for Q to pull him closer and only touched legs.   
He opened one eye, Q was sitting with his glasses on reading his tablet, James opened the other eye, what was he reading?  
He grinned; Mission Report. James sat up.  
“You’re reading the mission report to see if you could have done it without breaking any bones. How’s it looking?”

Q looked embarrassed, “Yes, em sorry, not too good. I would have had problems right from the start.   
Chatting up the woman to get her to invite me to her room, then climbing out of the window and running across the roofs, not good with heights.  
The gun was not one I’m familiar with so I may have needed more shots, then blowing up the building,  
well, I am pretty good at running but not sure I would have managed to get across the gap before it collapsed.  
So sorry I yelled at you back at the hospital, I was just worried.”

Tanner had brought him to Bond's hospital room and not for the first time.  
When he saw James sitting up in bed he had shouted for a good fifteen minutes about reckless agents putting themselves at risk.   
He had a whole dictionary of swear words at his disposal and he used them all.  
People stopped in the corridor to listen as he managed his long tirade without repeating himself once.  
He had finally come to a halt and tears pricking his eyes he had been pulled into James arms and kissed soundly.  
“Sorry, sorry sweetheart sorry.”  
Bond kissed him again now removing the glasses and laying down the tablet.

“How about we both stick to what were good at? You brains, me action man Ok?”

Q’s eyes widened and he smiled. “There is something you are very good at and you don’t even have to leave the house.”  
He pushed the bedclothes down revealing his nakedness... his stiffening length....

James grinned, “Sweetheart, you only had to ask?”


End file.
